1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hypersound document and a reproducer therefor, and more particularly to a hypersound document which allows inter-document movement and hearing by a speaker and key operations without a display and a reproducer therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, electronic information terminals have been based on visual human interfaces. Although the visual interface is most effective, the display is expensive and consumes a large amount of electric power.
Many people overtax one's eyes in our time because of much visual information such as TV broadcasts, printed matter including newspapers, magazines, and novels, video games, PCs, and CADs. As a result, they become less willing to obtain still more information increasing day by day with their eyes.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hypersound document that can offer a lower-cost and power-thrifty electronic information terminal and a reproducer therefor.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hypersound document for avoiding eyestrain of users and a reproducer therefor.